Turning Tables
by SweetxDecadence
Summary: AU. He's cutting her open. He's disabling her. He's tearing her into pieces. He's continuously abusing her with his gang. His demonic actions are impossible to destroy. Attempting to escape damages her wounds. He killed her fire. He'll never learn from his mistakes. He'll never realize what he'd done to a perfectly innocent girl. Extremely violent/Abusive. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Goodbyes

**IMPORTANT UPDATE, AUGUST 4th 2012: Older chapters (especially this one) needs to be rewritten. I personally HATE rereading my old chapters. It's SO embarrassing! I was going through a tough time of writer's block. Forgive me. If you want to rewrite these chapters, PM me. On my free time, I'll rewrite this ENTIRE CHAPTER and the other horrible ones. It'll be third person view. Thank you.  
**

**I'M AWARE OF THE MISTAKES.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Goodbyes  
**

* * *

Hey..! It's me (mintypuss67) from YouTube. I do not like saying my real name because i hate it so much. I've written ten thousand Bieber stories on YouTube, which im over with it now. I remember i used to post chapters EVERYDAY. (crazy)

And i feel weird writing this again because I accidentally got it to go back to one page. It's a good think that I only did a few sentences for the story.

I've started a Katniss & Peeta Love Story on YouTube, but then, I'm a huge Cato & Katniss shipper now. But It does not mean I cannot be writing some Peeniss stories.

WARNING: THERE IS SWEARING AND SHIT, UNEXPECTED SCENES, NOT MUCH REAL ROMANCE AND FLASHBACKS

im also bad at starting stories.

Disclaimer: THE HUNGER GAMES BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**Katniss**

_"Promise me you'll visit me every 3 months?" _

_"Yes, Catnip. Call me every week!"  
_

_I put down my bags, and gave him one last goodbye hug. "Bye Gale. I hope you have fun the next 3 months without me!" I felt him pat my back as I pulled away. He handed me my bags, and I turned to the entrance of the train.  
_

_"Hey, I'll see you soon."  
_

"Katniss dear! Don't take a nap! Once you arrived, you get to get _all _the rest you want. Now cheer up!" Effie, the former president of the school, with irregular hair colours, 5 inch heels and an ugly Capital accent._  
_

The train only holds 10 people, not inculding me. I still get frustrated about the stupid Panem's laws. I sat on the lounge chair beside the window. Even with all the delicious food around me, i'm still too sick to eat anything. I'm not nervous at all. I just miss everyone back in 12. Staring out the window, the sun begins to fall in the horizon. Leaning my head on the cushioned wall, I scrunched my mother's knitted sweater with my hands.

_Gale..._

"We're here! We're here at The Capitol!" Effie squeals in excitement, clumsily speed walking towards the sealed door. "Katniss, grab your bags, and get ready to head out to your new home!"

Pulling my duffle bag out, I dragged it out and stopped at the door where Effie is jumping excitingly. _Hmmph I wonder why she has nothing to carry?_ The door slides open at the sound of 'beep'. As the light slowly shines above my face, I'm already homesick. Unnatural scents of violets and blossoms. I hope I wouldn't smell like this when Gale visits me. We are outside of the Training School, more than 40 stories high and thousands of windows. Looking around the crowed place, I see other trains from other Districts pull up.

"Liking this place already?" Turning around, I see Peeta carrying one of my bags on his back. I didn't even realize that I released them out of my hand!

"Oh no Peeta, I can carry them myself." I gave a satisfied smile, and reached out for my bag. Peeta shuffled his body to avoid my hand.

Silly Peeta.

"Alright, but note to self, I _do_ owe you." I sighed, and picked up my other bag on the ground. Peeta grinned as Effie stepped in front of us.

"Come on, let's get to your rooms!" Using her hands to gesture us to keep moving.  
We get in the air conditioned building, with silly dressed Capital people chattering loudly in the lobby, holding up colourful drinks. "Come on!" She squeals again. She quickly signed us in, and dragged us to the fancy elevator. "Now, your rooms are on the 74th floor. All districts get the floor. Expect us. We are on the..."

She kept blabbing about the rules, different restaurants, the training center and other useless things we don't really need to know. As we arrived on the floor, Effie, of course, was the first one to come out. Peacekeepers that were following us around stopped at the elevator. Instead, Avoxs' are standing in the hallways at almost _every_ corner. It is _pain_ when I spot a group of fierce looking girls pulling in their rooms.

_I'll never be like them;_

Heh, wait for the Training to begin.  
We stopped walking when we reached in the middle of the wide hallways.

"Katniss, this is your room. Your roommates will be arriving soon. We will instruct you where to go when everyone is in their correct rooms. " Effie makes a cheeky smile, and dropped the keys in my hands. Peeta placed my bright orange bag on the doorway. As she starts to step forward to show Peeta his room, Peeta turned back to be and smiled at me. I nodded saying _'thanks'_, and turned to my room door.

_"7436."_

Pulling out the card, I placed it on the door knob. It unlocks immediately. Stepping in, there is thick maroon coloured carpet, and Castro colour walls. Cozy enough. You will find some couches when you first walk in. Stepping further in the room, there are 4 double beds. I threw my bags in a corner. A kitchen with a mini freezer. I scoped the room, and walked in further. The bathroom. Defiantly higher tech than my bathroom. I'm _dying_ for an refreshing shower. Stepping in the large room, i notice that the shower has multiple buttons that seem so complicated that I don't even want to take a shower anymore. I shrugged, and walked out to grab my towel. At _least_ I could wash my face. Unzipping my bag, i digged my hands in there. A beep and a click sound came from the door.

_Hmm, let's see who my roommates are._

Sounds of chattering flew in the room. Carried my bag and I quickly sat on my bed, acting natural. I can't wait to show Prim and Gale my room. It's better than I expected.

"-Yeah Yeah, then we could go around the restaurants-"

_Hmm, chatty roommate._

Voices become closer to where I am. I bit my lip.

Loud laughter cover the room. Am I really stuck with social butterflies?

"Hey, It looks like somebody is already here..!"

I pretend I'm searching for something in my bag, when the group arrives in the room. I kept my head down.

"Oh hey there." I hear a female voice called out. With slight irritation. I slowly lift my head up, and find 2 girls and a guy standing in front of me. Typical looking teenagers.

"H-Hey." I reply.

"You must be our roommate." A pretty blond girl, with luxurious curls down to her chest. Her hands wrapped around her luggage handle. She holds up her hand for me. I awkwardly place my bag on the bed, and slowly stepped forward to them. Tucked my bangs around my ear, and shaked her hand. "Glimmer."

"Katniss;"

"Clove."

"Marvel."

Before I could say anything, Glimmer just chuckled and scanned my eyes, and spoke.

"Don't worry, he's not our roommate. Just in his little dreams." She smirked and turned her head to face him. "We have an extra bed since we only have 3 people in each suite, so he's planning to stay."

I half scoffed, and cleared my throat. Clove, the dark chestnut haired girl, grinned at me when I scoffed. A wonderful start. My new roommates aren't so bad after all. I'll see.

"Wanna catch some snacks downstairs? I'll show you around. My dad works here, so I visit here often." I nodded. The blond and the brunette grinned, and settled their luggage beside a bed.

I turned to Marvel, who was observing me head to toe. I blinked awkwardly, and looked away. I can feel him building up a broad smile behind me.

* * *

Oh yes, give me idea by sending me a PM. Do you want Cato's POV later on? So Sorry if its not exciting, I told you im bad at intros. And tell me_ if_ someone else has the same title as me. Thank you! I'll write the next chapter less than 2 days.

_Dolphins_.


	2. Scarred

**Hi**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Scarred  
**

* * *

One question: How do you edit chapters that are published? i suck at this website. It took me half an hour to figure out how to publish the story. And 15 minutes to think of a stupid summary.

Katniss and Gale are _not_ dating. But Gale secretly loves Katniss, of course. _Dangg_ Gale, you'd been placed in the friend zone!

With Katniss and Peeta, they have nothing special. Katniss only knows Peeta from The Seam school. Ahh! YES I KNOW ITS A BIT SHORT COMPARED TO OTHER ONES YOU READ.

I know, everyone _loves_ long chapters. You get all excited and prepared for drama.

* * *

**Cato  
**

We finally got out of the crampy train, got through the crowd in the enormous lobby, and made it to our floor. Clove is still getting use to this environment; She _hates_ the smell of the flowery scent as much as I do.

"Oh, don't you just_ love_ this beautiful blossom scent! I can smell good 24/7." Glimmer squeaks, while twirling her finger around her curls. "I save my perfumes whenever I'm in this building!"

Clove rolls her eyes, and let out a long sigh. "Glimmer, not necessary. Although you _had_ been in this building many times, and know it much better than us,-" Which is clearly true, but Glimmer is _so_ clumsy and forgetful. I wonder what Marvel can find in her, rather than her flawless body. "But you hadn't been in _every_ single area, so I can't promise that."

Glimmer shook her head in disbelief, and turns her head away from us. "Anyways..we should head to our rooms. I hadn't taken a shower since the morning. I'm sweating like crazy. C'mon Marvel." She signalled him to follow her, while poor little Marvel is carrying her _pain-to-carry_ bags. Clove follows, with only a single luggage in her hand. "Hey um, Cato?" Glimmer stopped and turned her head to me. "Let's all meet downstairs at the snack-bar after I get settled down to our rooms." I nodded. The way when she talks, she rarely uses '_we_'. Instead, she uses her one and only self, '_I_.'

**Katniss**

"So, what do you think of this outfit, Katy?" I scoff at the name. She steps out of the steamed bathroom, and reveals in a hot pink off-shoulder with purposely ripped short shorts underneath.

"Yeah...it's...classic.." I shrugged. How would I know? I never had any interest in fashion;  
She ignored my comment and went straight to Clove; on her bed, sharpening her scary-looking dagger in her hands. Clove always looked like she does not have a care in the world;

'i don't know Glimmer, I think it's very nice of you to change outfits approximately around 5 times. You're wasting _your_ time-no, i mean _our_ time on useless things. It's not Vegas." Clove snickered and place her dagger on the side table beside her.

"-I think it looks pretty cute." A voice jumped in our conversation for the first time; Marvel.

Glimmer smiles and wiggles her hips. "See, Marvel has a wonderful answer." Clove and I exchanged glares. Marvel smirks and nodded his head; not unlocking his glaze at her. "Well, since you guys are ready, let's go!" Such an achievement. Glimmer grabbed her sparkling purse, and took the lead for us. Marvel and I are the only ones that walked out empty handed. Clove has her emergency pocket knife. Wow, wouldn't want to piss this girl off. In the elevator, Marvel kept his hands on Glimmer. Clove sneered at them, and turned to me.

"Marvel's gonna limp back to his room if he does not wake up and think about what the _fuck_ he's doing." I didn't even have a chance to answer, she tugged on my arm, and turned ourselves to the couple. "Well, Marvel, you better keep your _hands_ to yourself; We're almost on the 42nd floor; Cato's gonna attack you the second _this_ elevator door opens." I chuckled to myself. Seems like Glimmer has some love triangle going on. Clove's not really bad as i think. But the thought of being alone with her seems a bit risking. He _actually_ obeyed to Clove's eerie thoughts. The elevator door slides open, and soon we are in a huge snack looked around the stocked room, and pointed at a empty table. She glanced over at me, and demanded me to sit and wait for them. I nodded slowly, and turned towards the table. I get through the crowd, and reserve the table. I spin my head back to their direction, but they're already gone. _Forever Alone; _For sake. I sat there for more than 10 minutes like a loner, watching other teens chatter with laughter with their buddies. Finally, familiar voices come toward my table.

"Katy! I'm sorry! Did we take too long?" _No. Not_ at all Glimmer. I just smiled bitterly, as they pull down trays of food on the table.

Marvel sat beside me, scooting himself closer to me. Freak. Get your hands any closer to my body, I won't go easy on you, my friend. Glimmer was the one who talks and gossips the most, and Clove just replies ironically. Glimmer stopped eating a few minutes later, 'making sure she will not gain any weight'. She stood up without saying anything, and headed straight to the drinks bar. She even skipped the little assembly we had later on.

**Katniss**

It has already been 2 days I'd been here. I don't quite like my roommates much, but I _do_ love the entertainment Glimmer and Clove bring me.

It is late, on a Saturday night. On Monday, we will start our training. I was planning to call Gale, to tell him my new buddies I made here so far. Two so far, not sure about Marvel, but I'll probably create a list like 'The creep buddy list'. We only started small convos, nothing else. Glimmer dragged Clove down to do something called 'cheer-leading' try-outs. I'm left alone with Marvel. Suggested by Clove. She really thinks I need a baby-sitter. Right now, right here, I am sitting on the bed, wondering if I could go off and take a refreshing shower. I'm too paranoid that Marvel will try to unlock the door or at least lean his ear against the door until I'm out the bathroom. Sitting there, swinging my legs back and forth. Marvel, _lying_ on the bed, with his little laptop on his lap. I finally had enough of the awkwardness, so I scratched all the _what ifs_ and head to the bathroom. I sealed the door closed, _really_ wishing i could _actually_ seal it, and stripped down my clothes as quick as possible, and hop in. This time, my shower isn't long like the showers I'd taken before. Stepped out, got myself automatically dried, and reached for a towel. Wrapping myself, I almost dropped my towel when hear 3 _knocks _on the door.  
Clothes, Clothes, Where..where..

Damn it.

I was so busy worrying about Marvel, I forgot to snag my PJs. I secure the towel, making sure this thin piece of towel would not fall on the ground. I slowly twist the doorknob.

_Wait_.

"Who is it?"

"Marvel." In the background, I can hear a chuckle. I roll my eyes, and slowly made a crack on the door.

"Katniss, you left your clothes. So _we_ decided to _hand_ it to you."

_We?_

I cautiously open the door even wider. I first notice Marvel, and another blond haired boy with the same height, stand a dew inches beside him. Marvel has my clothes in his hand. Thinking of wearing that again without sanitizing it is not possible.

_oh shit._

Shocked. I did not tell him to invite any guests over. Especially at this time. Then I realized: They went through my entire bag.

_Bullshit!_

I roll my eyes again, and stick out of hand in the crack. They both snicker at the same time.

"Pass it so no one gets hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did anybody _not_ teach you manners, 12? Come out here first."

* * *

Doomed.

Anything confusing or ideas? I really don't want you to be confused...


	3. Clove's Bad Day

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Clove's Bad Day  
**

* * *

_I'm writing this chapter in 'nobody's point of view'._

_im sorry this is short,i have school tomorrow, and its already 12 a.m.  
_

And some questions you asked:

ileanamty: Yes! :)

MissStoryTeller: Yes there is gonna be some 'romance.' Although this story does not purposely included love-dovey stuff, but I could bring out some relationship in them in the end. I don't like stories when they fall in love so fast.  
And they are in a private _training_ Academy, (so they are sent there to train to fight) sorta like University/Highschool minus some original courses etc: Science Geography...They have courses on surviving, using weapons, fencing, wrestling, archery ..

Nighthawk: I will put Cato as a jerk right now, but things will slowly change when they build relationship...which is gonna take some time...:D

* * *

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Did anybody not teach you manners, 12? Come out here first."_

Katniss grunted in frustration, took a teeny step away from them, and slammed the mahogany door in their faces. She locks the door in one click, and ran to the sink.

_"Douche Bags!"_

She sighed, and swinged the towel off herself. The two boys, standing there stunned at her attitude she spilled out to them. Marvel chuckled, and turned away from the door.

"She's _good_." Cato said, amazed. Marvel let out another chuckle, and threw her clothes on her bed.

"We'll see what we'll do after she comes out."

"_If_, she."

Katniss clumsy tugged on her jeans to her waist. Uncomfortably wearing her dirty clothes after taking a refreshing shower ticks her off even more. Walking towards the door, she puts her ear on the door, trying to make out any voices outside. None. _None_. She let out a _phew_ in relief, and touched the doorknob. She opened slowly, hoping they are gone. But so what if they suddenly come out? Scream for help. Kick him until they cry, begging for mercy. Katniss paced to her bed as _soon_ as she stepped out. Rolled on the bed, and claimed her PJs that are lying there, unharmed. She rolled her eyes, thinking about what just happened.

_"Stupid boys."_

She calmly slipped herself in the covers with the PJs in her hands. Once more, she scopes the room. No sign of movement or noises expect for the air vent spitting out cool air. She carefully pulled the covers to her jawline, and slowly removed her top. So scared that the two would jump out while she's changing. Thankfully, she made it through safely. Her dirty outfit fell on the carpet floor, and she drifted herself in a very deep sleep.

_Securely. _

_Oh, for now._

Cato and Marvel left the room as soon as she falls asleep. They decided to deal with her in the morning.

The morning comes by, sleepy Katniss lets out a long yawn, and sat up.

_"What happened last night?_

_Was it real?"_

She scanned the room. She now noticed she wasn't alone. Clove is sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly, with red, puffy eyes. Surprised, Katniss spoke for the first time today.

"Clove?"_  
_

Clove looked at her, and sighed. "Hey. You're awake." She seems like she hadn't slept at all. Which is true. "When Glimmer dragged me to her special "Cheer-leading tryout" I ended up swallowing liters of carbon dioxide. I felt so bad, I wanted to leave that stupid damn party. When I finally got the chance after pushing and punching people out of my way, I ran into drunk Marvel and our friend Cato,-"

At the point when she mentioned 'Carbon Dioxide', she meant alcohol. Katniss just sat there, paralyzed and shocked at her unfinished story. This was the first time Katniss seen Clove cry. Katniss felt bad at the moment she mentioned them. Just then, they both heard the door swing open. Clove stopped her sniffing, and waited to see who it was. Katniss sat still. Her eyes drenched in horror when the mysterious boy from yesterday appeared from the corner. Clove reacted fast- grabbed her pocket knife, and swinged it in Cato's direction. Clove was extremely livid, her eyes filled with fury. Clove has perfect aim. Cato was expecting it. He coolly dodges his head to the side, and the blade went deep in the wall. Clove growls angrily.

"Get out!" She hisses, and throws her pillow at him. Cato smirked and shook his head; "Get out, I say! Or I'll fucking murder you, with slow painful death!" Cato said nothing. Did not make a move. Only his eyes were on dear Katniss, sitting on her bed with fear.

_He loves it when girls are afraid of him._

Cato smacks his tongue, and grinned. "Calm your PMSing, _Clove_. I'm here to talk to her." He point his fingers at her.


	4. Slightly Shocked

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Slightly Scared  
**

* * *

"Jerk! Who do you think you are?" Clove hisses, throwing the rest of the pillows at him. Cato just dodges without any problem. Katniss decided not to say anything, for the fact she'll probably cause much more trouble between them. "Once I recover, I will make sure you regret it!" Katniss wanted to leave. Sounds of their voices began to fill the entire floor. Of course she does not want to be apart of it. Ignoring their words, Katniss grabbed her father's jacket from her bag, and smoothly hopped off the bed. Only in her tight fitting leggings, she thought it would be normal to walk out in public. She bolt out ignoring Clove's hoarse voice, shouting out his name. She made out the door. Relived. Just for a second. She bumped into a wall. No, a person. She realized she was in the arms of Marvel.

_Marvel._

_That creep._

Katniss immediately shoved his hands away. Marvel did not care; he brushed his fingers on her shoulder to her waist before letting her go entirely. Katniss shook her head in disgust. She turned her back to him, walking to the elevators.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She kept going.

"You know, you're Cato's next target."

She stopped. "And you're telling me...?"

"I hope you're a slut, because-"

"Excuse me?" Katniss shook her head once more, and this time she walked off without Marvel's annoying voice. _What an excellent creeper._

* * *

**Katniss**

Marvel! Who does he think he is? If he ever had the thought of me being apart in his petty creep life, it'll only be in his dreams. If Marvel was someone I knew well, I would of smacked him on the cheekbone. Been here almost a week, and so far I only made 1 decent friend. Peeta. Speaking of Peeta, I hadn't seen him since the day we got here. Because this special Academy owns a huge area, bumping into him is no luck. It is around 9 in the morning now, and I headed down on the 59th floor for 3 star breakfast buffet. You can laugh. 3 star is _terrible_, but it's inexpensive. Chances of finding a new friend here (that'll like me) wouldn't be hard. The poorer districts decides to go here; the fact I don't have to be around cocky people. I'm the _only_ District 12 girl here at this building. My mom and I worked really hard to make ends meet for me to able to attend this school. If I was in one of the richest districts, I would've been here since birth. For Peeta, he is able to join with me by his strength, creativity, and baking skills. I'm just good with bow & arrow. I guess I'm suppose to be happy that I'm here. I finished my breakfast without being self-conscious. It's good to know that at least the food isn't bad.

I found myself back in my room again; this time I'm completely alone. I took a quick shower, and changed into a simple outfit: Simple swing top, white jeans and flat laced shoes. I don't even want to compare myself to Glimmer's style. I braided my hair on the side, feeling fresh and clean. I defiantly calmed myself down. Time passes by so fast, I spent the whole day by myself! I realized it is already dawn. Then tomorrow, training and work will come around. Figuring that I will need someone to talk to, I might as well call Gale and tell him all about it. He'll be happy to hear my voice. I knelt down on the carpet floor to pull out my duffel bag. I smiled to myself; the slip of paper is in my hands.

_Gale's #_

_675-235-7860_

Just when I'm getting off my knees, I spot Glimmer, and Marvel's strange, giant buddy next to her. Since when my hearing is bad? The room was completely still when I bent down. Glimmer is smiling at me, curiosity in her eyes. I stood up awkwardly, and opened my mouth- the slip of paper between my fingers were immediately snatched.

"Is...Is that your baby-boo's number, Kathy?" A smile trickled on her face. I grew mad.

"It's _Katniss._ And-" She ignored my feedback, grinning, and crunching the piece of paper in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell us? I never knew you had a boyfriend back in-" Clenching my fists. The thought of Gale and I isn't the right subject to talk about. I never admitted to anybody or myself that I had a thing for Gale. Until she pointed it out.

"NO! ... I mean, no, he's just my best-friend. We don't have anything like that." The expression on my face made everything worse. They both raise an eyebrow. My face went bright red. And there's nothing I can do to hide it. Glimmer tosses the paper ball to me. Her playful smirk; I, now, already know she's gonna spread lies. Congrats, Glimmer. Now you are the #1 gossiper I know. I pushed the paper in my pocket. I guess Gale has to wait.

"Well. I guess we should leave now?" I catch Glimmer making a suspicious eye-contact with the boy. The boy who wanted to talk to me. He nods, and turns away with Glimmer by his side. Her disgraceful giggles and grins sends chills down me. It felt a little weird watching them walk out, but it's better than the taunts they give me. I waited for the door to close. Good thing is, that now I can claim my chance to call Gale. _Immediately, _i pulled out his number. A smooth, deep voice interrupts me.

"Bye Katniss."

The door swings closed, and I just stand there questioning what is on his mind.


	5. Oh, Katniss

.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Oh, Katniss**

* * *

I randomly chose numbers on my keyboard, so don't call 'Gale'. :DD

* * *

Katniss and Gale talked for almost 3 hours on phone- laughter and hidden blushes on their faces occur every so often. Gale already misses Katniss; and he's _dying_ to see her. Although Katniss and Gale avoided the awkwardness, they both still can't manage to stop hiding their deep feelings. When Katniss said she needed to go, Gale kindly, softly, says, "Katniss, I'll see you soon. Promise." He scratched out her usual nickname, just to be sure he's serious. Katniss blushed as she place down the phone on the table. Smiling to herself, she studies the bracelet Gale gave her for her 16th birthday. The rare charms sparkle in the light. There were 12 hooks; only 3 had charms. An odd looking squirrel, a mint leaf, and a loaf of bread. Strange eh? Satisfied, Katniss lies down on her bed and smiled to herself as she falls into sleep. Clove, Marvel, Cato, and Glimmer made back to the girls' room. They found Katniss sound asleep. They did their best to keep quiet; 'Doing her a favor so she could peacefully have her wet dream', quotes Marvel. However, they loved getting into her love life. Obviously, Glimmer told them. The boys watched her, laying on the bed, her body flawlessly fall on the soft mattress. Her curls bounces on the pillow._ So desirable._

Katniss woke up from a nightmare. Nightmares were defiantly normal to Katniss; But this one was the worst one yet. So horrible, she did not scream. Paralyzed. Heart still pounding fast, she forced herself to sit up before she falls back to sleep. She finds Clove turning her back, sleeping almost peacefully. Glimmer, on her bed, between Cato and Marvel wrapping their hands on her body. Katniss thought shes still in her dream for a second. Grabbing her father's jacket, she tip toed towards the door. Her day went halfway through good, the other half invaded by her nightmare. Everyone's asleep, expect for Cato. His hands still tightly holding her waist, when he spots a brunette walking in the dark, passing them. He wasn't even sleeping the whole time, so why not go follow Miss Katniss? She was obviously not going to the washroom, so where would she be going at 4 in morning? Glimmer still had that little grin on her face when she sleeps. But it isn't like Snow White or Sleeping beauty. He carefully slide his hands out from her touch. She moaned slightly; Afraid that she'll wake and ask a stupid question, He grabs Marvel slim hand and placed where Cato's hand has been. She licked her lips, and rested her head on Marvel's chest.

**Katniss**

_Gale...Gale...Gale..Gale..._

I clenched on the steel bar fence, and looked down. I'm on the 80th floor, almost to the top. I wonder; _Is Gale thinking about me? Does he really mean he will see me very soon? Does he like me back?_ I _hate_ it when worries fill my mind. That is the time period when I get my nightmares most often. I gripped on my father's heavy material jacket- _Gale...Gale..Gale..I like him. Does he like me too? Gale...Gale..Gale.._

_"Katniss, I'll see you soon. I promise."  
_

_"I miss you Gale, very much."  
_

The moment I see him-next month, next week- I'll confess my feelings for him. Man up Katniss, Even though you're a girl. A girl can be strong, too. _  
_

"Missing your boyfriend already, from your _precious_ home?" I know that voice. I whipped around, and find Cato, whatever his name is. 'Boyfriend' part already hurt. Now he added 'precious' home in my face. I gritted my teeth, trying not to say a word that would bring me attacking him in the middle of nowhere. "Ahh. I know that face. You don't have to be so unwelcoming, by the way; I'm Cato." Another cocky bastard, eh? "From 2." He added, and took a few steps to me. He is about 7 meters away, and I could feel that smirk on his face. I don't say anything at all. I stood there, waiting for him to continue. After awhile of silence between us, he raises an eyebrow. "I thought you'll be the friendly one. But, I guess I'm wrong." I can see he's trying to annoy me, so i could speak. I let out a scoff, and turned my body in the direction to the elevator. I can hear his heavy footsteps. God, why wont he ever leave me? We reach to the elevator doors. The elevator does not come immediately. I swore under my breath, and double press the button. I know it does nothing, but It expresses my anger to Cato. He drops his speed as he reached toward me. "Oh, Miss Everdeen is trapped. And there's nothing she can do.' He purposely pitched his voice as he mocked me.

"Shut up;" I began, and pressed my back against the stone wall. "Leave me alone; and why won't you just go back to Glimmer and Marvel?"

His smirk grew larger, and he crosses his arms. He ignores my question. "I think you, Marvel and I can make a pretty good threesome;" I dropped open my mouth. Disgusting like Marvel! Why is everyone here so strange expect for my dear District 12 friend?

"You're disgusting! Who would want to do that with you, expect for Glimmer?" His facial expression never changed-he's cool and calm. He's expecting all of this.

"I, myself, highly doubt it." He responds simply, but his large arms reach for me. I didn't react; Until his thumb are pressed against my arm.

* * *

-I'm really sorry I can't make it past 1,040 words! (expecting 1,400+) My mom was yelling at me so I could not get it done. The the fact that I hate my school. i usually dont want to go. Life sucks.


	6. Acid Rain

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Acid Rain  
**

* * *

_"I, myself, highly doubt it." He responds simply, but his large arms reach for me. I didn't react; Until his thumb are pressed against my arm._

* * *

Katniss eyes twitched in terror; Cato pinned her on the stone wall, pressing his chest onto hers. Her face began to sweat, cheeks turning red. She could hardly breathe; her braid stuck out strands of stray hair, her teeth bitting on her lower lip, hoping this is just a dream. But it isn't. She knows. Wrists began to bleed inside, her heart thumping rapidly. It is real pain.

"Let me go!" Ac-hos can be heard. The city's too loud; No one can hear Katniss's plead. Cato tighten his grip. She winces in pain; she felt like he just broke her bones.

"Hey Katniss;" He lowered his head to Katniss's ear. His voice was pure seductive, little moans came out of his mouth as he whispered to Katniss. "Maybe we should hang out some time?" Katniss flinches. Her boots try to swing at him, but he just kick her harder to defend himself. Katniss knew she wouldn't get away from this boy. He's incredibly strong, fierce, and brutal. She was surprised when he would kick a girl so hard on her legs. Maybe someone would save her this time, but the future chances seems hard to slip away. Cato has both of her hands pinned behind her back. They are close; Cato's lips brushed against Katniss's jawline, causing Katniss to wrinkle her nose, dodging away his little kisses around her rear neck.

"What are you doing-you're sick!" She secretly admires the feeling when his soft slim lips sucks onto her skin gently and lightly. She shivers; but this isn't the person she wants it to be. Either way, she hates his guts. She wants to strangle him.

Cato stops; He faces Katniss with his blueish-gray eyes glimmering from the moonlight and city-lights; he held on both of Katniss' wrists with one hand and uses the other to caress her burning cheeks. His palm slide against her skin along with his index finger circling her ear;

"You couldn't resist me, could you?"

He finally releases, and turns away, disappearing into a shade. Katniss touched her forehead, rewinding the last few minutes with Cato; Her wrists.

_Deep Purple._

* * *

Katniss returns to her room. The room is still dark and dead; little snores and the air vent are only audible. She defiantly needed a cool shower to wake her. Katniss found a huge bruise on her back, one on each side of her arm, a few bruises and scratches on her legs, and the worst- deep purple marks on her wrists. Katniss winces while staring at her injuries. Thankfully it weren't severe as she thought it would be. Katniss only had 2 hours of sleep thanks to Glimmer, who had woken her and Clove, questioning about where Cato had went. Katniss found a hoodie and long dark skinny jeans to cover her wounds, though she thinks Clove had might caught a glimpse of them when she was searching in her bag.

* * *

Katniss holds up her own schedule; First period: Human Geography. Second, Archery. A smile creeps on her face. _Finally, something that feels like home. _She was surprised when she realizes the high school section takes up 3 levels. _  
_

54th - Lobby/Office/Lockers

55th - All Courses (except Training Courses)

56th - Training Center/Cafeteria

Her jaw clenches when she steps in the training center. She finds the Archery station when she _also_ finds a flash of golden hair- Peeta.

Peeta!

Corner of her lips begin to rise. _Finally, something that feels like home. Again._

Peeta's arm spike up to wake at Katniss. She waves back; her neatly braided braid bounces up and down as her feet sprints in the air towards Peeta. They didn't get a chance to talk when the instructor (coach, trainer) greets his class. He introduces and welcomes, his pitched voice scatters the huge gymnasium. Her lips pressed against each-other hard when she sees Cato, unhesitatingly enters the room. The instructor smiles, and bows to him as he joins the group. He didn't even laid a word on him for being late. Katniss's eyes trail down on the gray-painted floor, avoiding eye contact with him.

A snicker catches her attention when it's her turn to give a try on the bow and arrow. Of course, Cato does not know this is her destiny. All he really expects in Katniss is her weakness in everything she does in life. A smirk builds on his face when shes told to roll up her sleeves. Katniss's eye narrow down, tucking onto the piece of fabric, up to her elbow. Cool air rushes on her exposed skin. Peeta's eyebrows droops down, Cato scoffs and crosses her arms.

_Go give it a try. Show me how weak you are._

She swallows, fingers wrapped around the string and arrow as she releases. The arrow flies 10 yards away. It lands inches away from the shoulder. Out of bound. Chuckles. Katniss felt sudden weakness. She lowered her head, and placed the sliver bow back.

* * *

"Katniss!" Peeta catches up towards her, struggling with his heavy loaded backpack. Katniss turned, eyes filled with sorrow and weakness. "What was that Katniss? What's bothering you?-" Peeta had seen Katniss's skills back home, and she never misses. Katniss never returned him an answer. He questions her about her injured wrists, but Katniss just shrugs and stares at the flooring. From a distance, Cato watches Peeta, whose asking weakened Katniss useless questions. His eyes trailed at Katniss, tugging onto her bag, slouching her shoulders. A desperate smirk crawls onto his face;

_He wants her. _

_And he always gets what he wants._

* * *

Yeah I know, everyone has that line, but I could not make another line similar to it. It's lame. I'll try to make long chapters, WHICH I REALLY WANT MYSELF TO DO, but every-time I get distracted somehow, and I always end up around a thousand words. I love long chapters too..

Don't worry: FRIDAY = WEEKEND / WEEKEND = MORE FREE TIME / MORE FREE TIME = MORE CHAPTERS / MORE CHAPTERS = MORE HAPPY READERS / MORE HAPPY READERS = HAPPY AUTHORS ... etc

REVIEW YOU LAZY READERS

Just kidding :)


	7. Drought

We meet again...

I'm sorry for the previous crappy chapters, as you know, I had gotten distracted many times, like fiddling with my iPad. The grammar and spelling were really bad. I had to fix it.

FanFiction can add book covers now! Its like the read my mind. I was thinking, "What if we get to post posters?" Now my wish is granted. I'm starving as I'm writing this, but somehow starvation gives me ideas.

It really doesn't. But I'm going to write for you even if I'm like this.

And yes, I know you love long chapters. I'll try. Once i get to the point of this story, I wouldn't get distracted as much.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

**Drought**

* * *

Lunch arrives.

Katniss walks in the cafeteria with Peeta.

She took out her wallet, and headed to the line. Peeta follows, and does the same.

"The food looks pretty good." Peeta says, tilting his head to the side, staring at the trays of steaming food in front of him.

"Yeah. Compared to the ones back home;"

Peeta laughs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Of course;" The line moves up. Peeta squints his eyes, and stares at the basket of freshly baked bread. "Hey. Look at the basket of bread. I'll defiantly buy one and compare it with my own."

"Hahaha. Yeah? I'll do the same."

* * *

"So how is it?" Katniss asks Peeta while unwrapping the wrapper of her sub. Peeta finishes chewing, and swallows. He nods his head a couple of times, still eying on the loaf of bread.

"Pretty good; here. Try some." He tears a generous piece, and hands it to Katniss. She stuffs it in her mouth, chewing slowly. A pin-drop can be heard when Katniss swallowed the piece of bread.

"Honestly, I think I like your Peeta-Personally made burnt bread. I actually like the crispy burnt marshmallow taste."

Peeta rolls his eyes playfully, rewinding the day when Katniss hopelessly laid her back against tree.

"Okay. When I go visit home, I will purposely burn one of my breads and eat them." He reaches for his juice box and takes a sip. "Without my mother knowing." He adds.

"What if it kills you?"

"Then you're a liar." He jokes, and puffed his cheeks, trying not to laugh. His obsession with marshmallows. Awwh. Fluffy, white cottons floating in the air.

* * *

Katniss steps in the shower. Her toes touch the tiles, hot water spreading everywhere. She breaths out in satisfaction and relief. She had never been so tired and depressed on a school day. Her injuries are still not covering up. She feel like they are getting worse. _If anything, or possibly like this, ruins my ability to use the bow & arrow permanently, I will kill him._

She pulled up her covers up to her neck. The blankets are made out of a very soft fabric with little lines printed on it. She was glad that she does not need to bring her own. It will definitely be embarrassing. However, Glimmer bought her own pink, silk covers. She had changed everything pink- or owning everything pink. Toothbrushes, hand mirrors, her own lamp, and millions of decorative pillows. _3 layers of covers: 1st - decoration and protection. 2nd - Extra cover. 3rd - the actual one i use._

Clove is currently in the bathroom taking a shower. Glimmer sits down at the desk, buffing her nails and applying different coats of nail polish. Though she does not talk a lot when shes accomplishing her own things, she can easily annoy people without even trying. Marvel, who's obviously close to Glimmer, never really shows his real emotions. Instead, he just kindly smiles at Glimmer when ever shes stating the obvious for example. No matter what she does, Marvel will never be tired of her irritating ways. Katniss slowly falls to sleep peacefully.

* * *

The room goes silent.

There goes Cato, Marvel, Finnick...and 3 others, enters the room, walks straight towards Katniss's desk in a aisle. Cato, in the lead, walks with swagger. His hands swiftly moving back and forth, brushing his hips every-time. His chest is up, head facing straight. No one missed their appearance, except for the innocent girl who's sitting there with her eyes glued to a book. Peeta, who just entered the classroom before the 6 others did. Carrying his books and his water-bottle, he makes his way to Katniss's table. Although he notices the 6, he's not paying attention to them. Peeta smiles and says "_Hey_." Katniss simply nods and returns back to her book. While Peeta's busy flipping his pages of his textbook, Cato pushes Peeta away, knocking him on the ground with a _thud._ Katniss immediately glances up to inspect what's going on.

"Hey Katniss!" Marvel boomed, and takes his seat beside her.

Before Peeta can get back on his feet again, Finnick pushes him back down on the hard floor.

"Hey!" Katniss snapped and slips her bookmark in her book. She walks towards Peeta, his face filled with terror. The rest of the boys took their seat except Cato and Marvel watched. Katniss takes out her hand for him, kindly smiling. Peeta slowly gets up. Strands of his blond hair sticks out. Her fingers swipe his hairs, carefully tucking it in. When he's all fixed, Katniss turns over to Cato, with anger in her eyes. Fire.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed. Her hands viciously pushes Cato backwards. He just chuckles, and takes a seat beside Katniss's.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting here;" He says smoothly. Katniss clenched her fists. But Peeta's kind blue eyes approached her. He knows there's no point of taking to Cato. Who knows, he could of hurt her if he didn't calm her down. She sighed and heads to her seat. Grabbing her things, she headed to another table with Peeta. Cato and Marvel lets out a chuckle as the two walked off to the back of the room.

* * *

I have the unfinished next part of this, but I had to take it out because I dont have time to finish it. if only there were no school... I would write tons of chapters

Review you lazy readers


	8. Surprised, Sweetheart?

hehhee.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Surprised, Sweetheart?**

* * *

"I swear. I swear. I _swear_ if he tries to come anymore closer to you again, I _swear_ that his face will be bruised; just like my arms!" Katniss growled, and pulls the shackle of her lock.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about me, and- are you saying he has something to do with your injuries? Cause I-" Katniss slammed her locker close after stuffing everything in.

"You don't have to worry about me, Peeta. I can handle him myself. Honestly, I didn't even do anything to him. He snuck up behind me when I was on the balcony on the 80th floor just yesterday night. He pinned me to the wall." Peeta drops his mouth open in response. Katniss is although looking calm, she dislikes the fact that Cato does scare her. She feels for Clove. Shrugging her shoulders, she turns back to Peeta with a tiny smile. "Anyways, I don't want to talk about it. See you at lunch?"

Peeta nods slowly, but worry is still in his eyes. He watches Katniss disappears to the elevator, with a sigh.

* * *

Katniss digs into her meal. Clove sits beside her, peeling her tangerine. Glimmer, Marvel, Cato and the rest of the gang sits at the center table, where everyone in the room can see. Their loud chatters and laughter drives Katniss and Clove crazy. It is the only reason why they sat at the farthest table from them. Katniss rolls her eyes whenever Cato laughed loudly at his own jokes. It's fake and annoying. Katniss and Clove eat in silence. When they finished, Clove gestures her head to the center table.

"What?"

"I want to give that fucktard a piece of my mind. He's gone way too far now." Clove says smoothly, without hesitation." She gets up with her bag. "Let's go."

Katniss hesitates, but slowly rises and follows Clove. "What's he done now?" She asks, hiding her body behind Clove. She isn't sure of what Clove's doing, but she decides to go with it, considering that she dislikes him.

"They were talking about me!"

"Oh." She didn't know that Clove was listening to their sickening conversation. "Are you…going to hurt him?"

Clove stops. A smile grows on her face for the first time today. "Oooh, you seen something you like, didn't you?"

Katniss frowns in disgust. "No! Ew, not that way." Clove scoffs in disbelief. "He pinned me to a wall yesterday night." Clove nods, and continues her journey to their table. Katniss stays behind her, hoping Cato wouldn't notice her. She does not want too see his cocky face looking at her.

"Hey Cato. Can I talk to you?" Clove says, standing in front of them with her arms crossed. Her eyes filled with fire, but she's calm. She knows what she's doing. She's ready.

Everyone stopped and turned their heads to Clove. Cato arches an eyebrow, flabbergasted. He spots Katniss behind her whose avoiding his gaze. He smiles to himself, enjoying Katniss's motives.

"Clove, how about you join us?"

The group nods in approval, adding some ironic words. Marvel slides away from Glimmer offering Clove a spot to sit.

It is a trick.

"No." Clove gestures Katniss leave with her, hooking her arm around hers. "I'll deal with you later when your fucking friends are not around. You're harder to deal with than I thought." She turns her heels towards the door, dragging Katniss with her. Clove stops when they reach to the elevator.

"You okay?" Katniss asks, tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear. Clove nods, still panting, exhaling.

"You should go now. Sorry about me dragging you all the way here. I just needed someone to be on my side. You are right? You hate Cato right?"

Katniss smiles confidently, nodding. "So I guess we are now friends?" She reaches her hand for Clove, whose unsure what to do.

"Yeah. I'll see you later?" She says, taking Katniss's hand, shaking it gently, while using her free hand to wipe a drop of sweat dripping down her face.

"Okay."

* * *

Another day goes by, Katniss pushes the cafeteria door, and enters in the chatter-filled room. She takes out her money, and slowly walk towards a line-up. Clove, sits at a table at the front already with her lunch, she waves at Katniss, signalling her to join her after. Katniss nods, and counts the money on her hands. Just enough. The line moves up, as Katniss sniffs the fresh made food.

"Hungry as usual?" A voice appeared behind her, making her jump at sudden.

Peeta stands there, also with his money with a smile that shines for thousand miles.

"Peeta!" Relived, Katniss chuckles to herself, and moves a step forward.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I thought you saw me behind you."

"It's okay. I guess I was so distracted by the food.." The line moves until Katniss reached to the trays and plates. They both claimed their food hungrily and desperately. Katniss and Peeta sat down with Clove, whose finishing her half-eaten meal. Peeta's nervous whenever Clove is around, because she's part of Cato's sickening gang.

"So..after I talked to him, he and his little fucktard friends aren't here today. Peace & quiet, finally." Clove says with a snicker. She loves winning games. It improves her aggressiveness.

"Oh. I'm glad. He won't come near us anymore, will they?" Peeta says uneasily. Clove chuckles as she finishes her orange juice.

"I sure hope not. I known him since we were 5. Typical. He never had time for toys or video games. Or I mean he never _wants_ to. We always go training together here. Our parents are pretty good pals too, but his parents are usually cocky like their son. Shows off their wealthiness by buying me mega gifts for every special event."

"So what's with his attitude? His friends? Tell me all about him." Katniss asks, twisting the plastic cap on her water-bottle. Peeta immediately turns to Katniss with curiosity. Clove laughs at Peeta's reaction, almost choking out the juice.

"He's not really friends with many people. I mean decent friends. It's only Finnick and I. But we both know we're ex-friends now. He's quite popular...remarkably, I notice that he gets cockier and cockier everyday. He'll never change." She sighs, with anger.

They finish in silence. Clove leaves.

Katniss & Peeta chats while they walk in the hallway.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, scratching his back nervously. "Can I take you to dinner tonight? I just feel like talking to you about something. I'll pay100%." He laughs at the last sentence, still keeping his hand on the back.

"Okay..but I'll pay half."

"Nah. I'm offering it to you, so I'll have to."

"We'll see. But I'll still bring money."

Peeta smiles sweetly, eagerly wanting to hug Katniss. "So I'll..pick you up at 7 at your room?"

"Perfect;"

"Okay. See you." Peeta smiles again, giving a short little wave, and turns his back to her.

* * *

Katniss picks up another dress, holding it up in the air. Unsure of what dress to wear. She can't just show up in jeans and a T-shirt. Her mother had woven her a beautiful dress to congratulate her to coming to this school. Thinking it's a little geeky, she tries for the other; a unworn dress that Gale had boughten for her. It has the perfect colour and material, but she hates the length; It stops a few inches from her knee cap.

"Honestly Katniss, you should borrow one from my collections. Your dresses are too simple and unbreezy. Trust me, Peeta, You and I will be satisfied." Glimmer sang while redoing her makeup.

Katniss ignores her, still deciding on which dress to wear. She closes her eyes, and randomly selected a dress in order where her finger points. Gale's dress fitted perfectly; thankfully it had a loose coverage; She did not want to look similar to Glimmer. She left her hair down, with her loose curls flowing on her back freely. She borrowed Glimmer's mega volume mascara, which she hated. White flats and her mother's ring. The clock strikes 7, and a gentle knock was heard at the door.  
Katniss smiles; her waiting time is over. She carefully makes her way to the door, still fixing her hair in place. She felt like a Glimmer a sudden. Slowly opening the door, there stood Cato, with a plain tight tee & jeans. He wore an expensive looking dog tag around his neck. A smirk floats on his face when Katniss's smile fades.

"What are you-"

He takes out his hand, and grabs her arm at the right spot. She winces, shaking off him

"Let's go." He pulls her toward him, almost loosing her balance. He closes the door when she's out and continues tugging on her arm, gesturing her to follow him.

"W-Where? How? What?" She stutters, pulling herself back towards her door. Cato rolled his eyes at her words, and wraps his arm around her. Katniss protests, but he tightens the grip. He forces her to walk, their shoulders brushing against eachother, making Katniss wince everytime. "Let me go-" Realizing he stopped and released her, he already brought her to his room.

* * *

Peeta, in his suit, whose unfortunately arrives 10 minutes late.

Confused and disappointed when Glimmer tells him she's gone somewhere else.

* * *

I'm sorry it has been rushed the last part..I HAD to finish this no matter what. (I had been writing this for days, and I never get to post this damn chapter)

It's 12:10 right now..

Thanks for the ideas, I'm gonna use them !

Seen you soon :)


	9. I'm Not What You Want

Mwhahha. Nice to see you again!

MMVAS! (Can't watch it, but it's raining a little there)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**I'm Not What You Want**

* * *

Peeta slowly walks down the endless hallways, disappointed in himself for arriving so late. His fault for sure, but why would Katniss disappear? Perhaps she's gone with her friends instead? He missed his chance of _impressing her_, and their _date_. Why Peeta, why? It affects their awkward relationship even more. Peeta sighed to himself, straightens his back, and picks up his speed. He didn't even know where he was heading; to his room? The elevator? He stumbles around a circle for a moment, and turns to a corner. Another hallway. His eyes widen when he sees a brunette, tumbling down the hallway with a scary looking boy. If you're just taking a glimpse of them, you'll think they're a laughing couple, smiling at each-other, just returning from their dinner. In Peeta's mind, he sees a scared and confused girl, forced to walk with _him._ He realizes it's Katniss, and the crazy-arrogant boy who crossed between Katniss and himself. He hesitates, standing in the corner, blinking a few times to make sure it isn't another one of his crazy seeings. There it is. Katniss and Cato approaching each-other, in a unknown kind of way. He couldn't tell whether Katniss is protesting or not; due to his sudden breakdown. He wouldn't know what to do. Stand there and watch and see what would happen, or go see if Katniss is okay? Peeta's heart skips a beat when they stopped at a room.

_What's happening? What's he gonna do? What should **I** do?_

He hesitatingly walks towards the two. Unsure and confused, he raises his hand, signaling if everything's alright.  
"Katniss?" He spoke, stepping closer to them. Cato, who's on the verge of pushing Katniss in as soon as he opens the door, however, Peeta showed up. The two whipped around, and faced the frightened Peeta. Katniss eyes flutters open in surprise. Cato smiles vigorously, as if he's expecting all of this. Katniss did not have a chance to speak nor did Peeta meanwhile Cato speaks up, stepping towards Peeta's short build.

"What are you doing here?" He asks firmly.

"I-I-I-" Peeta stutters, and takes a glance of terrified Katniss at the back. He apprehends that Katniss trying to tell something to him, but he could not make it out. Peeta swallows in his timidness, deciding he shouldn't be showing his fear to this bully. "Why are you here with Katniss?" He says with a glare that just manufactures Cato a chuckle. "I'm suppose to take Katniss to dinner.." He finishes softly.

"Yeah, but you arrived very late. A real man doesn't do that right?" He snickers, and turns his back to face Katniss's direction. Cato completely ignored Katniss's stare, brushing her shoulder lightly as he casually headed straight to the door, and calmly enters his room without a word. The door slams shut, sending Peeta a mini shiver. Katniss bites her lower lip, and stumbles towards he solid door.

"Katniss?" Peeta reassures, approaching her.

Katniss clenches her fists and begins banging on his door. Anger, anger. "Come back here!" She snarls. After around 4 bangs, someone caught her wrist gently. Peeta, smiling sweetly, stands beside her. Hoping it would calm her down. Who knows what would happen if Cato comes out? Peeta hates trouble, especially when Cato's involved.

"Katniss, Please, we can let this slide.." He remarks softly. Katniss sighed, and glances at the door. Her eyes soften, but angry still exists. "But..what were you doing with Cato? Why...were you..in his arms?" He says after a long pause.

* * *

Cato turns and leaves the doorway after eavesdropping,

with a _sadistic smile._

After all, he planned all of this, didn't he?

* * *

Katniss and Clove both leaps down the stairs of the stage struggling with their heavy bags, heading to their next class. Katniss told what had happened last night with Peeta & Cato. Clove weren't surprised, on the other hand Katniss was disappointed that Clove did not do anything about the situation.

"Yes! Weapons!" Clove cheered, sticking out her fist in the air. "Now I can teach you how to throw knives at _him_!" She adds with a smirk. Katniss does the same, at the thought of herself showering sharp, steel knives into Cato's skin. She may have cruel thoughts, but she isn't the only one.

They headed into the gymnasium. Katniss's eyes widen when she sees trays and trays of different knives, swords that hung on metal dividers, dummies, and daggers. She just wish she could pick up one of the weapons and lunge one deep into Cato's body. Heh. Everyone gathers together, when the coach blows a fancy whistle. Clove shoves her arm lightly, and whispers to Katniss.

"Cato's here." She tilts her head to where Cato is standing, arms crossed with a fierce look.

Katniss sneers as his eyes met hers.

_I'm not what you want, **Cato.**_

_Stop looking at me like I'm your prey._

She breaks the eye-contact cooly.

* * *

"Here, watch me." Clove says, and collects varieties of cruel-looking knives, stuffing them between her fingers. Katniss stands a meter beside her with interest. She watches Clove smoothly throwing the knives at the her targets. Katniss smiles in amusement, wondering how she never misses.

Katniss follows Clove to the sword section, eying the beautifully sharpened swords.

"Alright;" Clove shrieked, unhooking one of the swords. "I'm not very good at this, but I'm okay at stabbing them and slicing their heads off. You should try it. It's fun."

* * *

After watching Clove torture the dummies, she hands Katniss the sword, smiling slyly.

"Your turn;"

Katniss hesitatingly steps in, clumsily holding the delicate weapon. Just as she's about to strike, a strong hand snags the weapon away from her hands. She hisses.

"Lemme show you how it's done, you little _skank._"

Cato.

He shoves away Katniss, and begins stabbing each and every dummie behind, beside, and infront. Swiftly and smooth, he finishes with a smugy smile. Katniss narrows her eyes. Impressed, yes. Cato smirks at her dangeroulsy, and unexpectedly tosses the dangerous weapon towards katniss's direction. She leans to catch. She caught it with a victory smile, but that's not it. Cato rolls his eyes and walks toward her, snickering.

"You better start trying to heal those cuts before they get infected; they look pretty bad."

He walks off casually, leaving Katniss confused.

"Katniss...your..." Clove stutters, pointing to Katniss's hands.

Katniss looked down. Still holding on the sword, her smile Fades. It seems like Cato's little playful toss remaine some severe silts on her palms.

_He did it on purpose._

_He blew it!_

* * *

How about we make it to 70 reviews until the next. I'm not quite in the mood for writing longer chapters you know...sorry that I have to do this to you, just once in awhile please!

See you soon!


	10. Over & Over

**oh.**

I expected climbing up to 70 reviews at least 3 days. Less than 24 hours? Really? Geez! -_-

(But I'm so sorry for letting you wait so long, i feel bad cause most of my story alerts are up to date already)

I have good news and bad news. Lets start with bad

I GRADUATED!

And you wonder why..

***I'm getting old. :/ I don't want to move out and sleep by myself. You must listen to Taylor Swift's song "Never Grow Up" if you hadn't yet. Listen to the lyrics carefully, then you'll probably tense up..I honestly think anyone would love the song right away because it's so beautifully sang with emotion, _AND_ you can relate to it. LISTEN TO IT** (for me)

Good news:

(I force myself to wake up 6 in the morning (Cinnamon Toast Cereal for breakfast...ohhh yeah) to write this before I go to school for 3 days in a row TRYING to write this chapter for you guys, but then I failed every-time, due to the excitement of Grad. I cannot concentrate.

**NOW** that it's summer for me, I could write more!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Over & Over**

* * *

Katniss raises her hands up the light, squinting at the brightness between her fingers. She sighed in shame for allowing herself to catch such a dangerous weapon that she had never experienced before. _Why? Why didn't I fought back? Why was I so stupid? _She finishes wrapping the white fabric around her palms, and heads out to the cafeteria with Clove. They both crossed their fingers as they entered the room, praying that Cato & his little friends wouldn't have their meal here today. Cato & his group sat in their usual spot, laughing and cruelly gossiping about innocent lower-district's students. Clove narrows her eyes, hating that she has to see her ex-friend's unwanted face everyday. Reminding her herself repeatedly everyday, that this boy-cannot be forgiven under any circumstances.

_He deserves to be ignored because he believes he's the worthy of everything._

She still wants to befriend him, however she wants him to be sincerely repentant. Who wouldn't be desperate to hook up such a rich, good-looking guy? Teasing blue eyes, soft-looking pink thin lips, perfectly styled golden hair, muscular body- no one could not adore him, except the one and only, _Katniss Everdeen_. She's clearly the one whose a hundred percent against this guy- and Cato's not surprised. He's interested in her- in a very different way. Friendship nor love. Sort of like hatred, in a way.. He's curious about her- he wants to see her cry. Beg for mercy. Break the tough little shell of hers. He has a huge amount of hatred towards little sinless infants & toddlers. In the twisted mind of his, every time he sees them, crying and begging for their mommy, he just wanted to squeeze their fragile necks with his large hands until their hearts stop. Multiple of times in his life, he had made babies to women cry in the sake of him. He never does anything about it. Instead he stands there smiling, completely _shameless._

* * *

The electric school bell rings, students rise out of their seats, storms out the classrooms like a stampede. Katniss, the one who's always the last to exist the classroom, finds the way to her locker. The entire high school floors appearances are high-teched and Capital-lized. Wireless TV screens everywhere, high ceilings and reflective floors. Anything you could imagine. _  
_

She makes the way to her locker, and carelessly stuffs the books she didn't need take with her. She slams the metal door closed, and taps the "Lock" button on the miniature touch screen. Heading to the elevators, she stops by a crowd of people by the center staircase. Students are laughing and cheering. Curious, she heads toward them, timidly with her bag over her shoulder. There stands Clove, surrended by Cato's friends, smirking at the thought how scared Clove's looking. Katniss pushes in a couple of people to get a better view of what's happening.

"You know, just starving yourself isn't gonna make you look like a supermodel. You have to actually _look good_ too." Glimmer states, crossing her arms with a anoyyed expresion. Katniss scowls at the statement Glimmer created. "You better apologize for insulting Cato! And me also, because _I'm_ his close friend." Clove scoffs when she says "Close friend" and takes a step forward.

"You're not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want. Now fuck off." Clove snaps. "And I don't have anything to do with Cato anymore. So stop rubbing his name all over my face. And maybe I wouldnt have insulted him! Have some common sense Glimmer!"

Glimmer hisses, and slaps her hands on Clove's books, sending papers flying everywhere. "Stop acting like you dont like him. I know you do. Who doesn't? If you like Cato, why don't you say so?" Smirking, she turns around to Cato, who's playing along. "But you're no longer his friend anymore." Snickers fill the room, blood runs down Clove's rosy cheeks. She said nothing. Her fingers fiddles with her hoodie, head facing down, slapping herself for not doing anything about it. Is it true that she admires Cato? Why does Glimmer have to make such an embarrassment?

_"You're no longer his friend anymore."_

_Echoing in her head._

_She prays._

_Please let it be a dream, please._

But no. The giggles and whispers grow louder.

Katniss jumps in the circle when a tear drops on one of her papers.

This has to stop.

"C'mon Clove, lets go." She bends down and grabs all Clove's papers. Her face brightens when she sees Katniss, stuffing her books in her own bag. "C'mon." She smiles, taking Clove's hand.

"Well look who it is, your one and only friend." Glimmer chuckles, twirling a strand of her golden hair with her finger.

Katniss stumbles toward Glimmer, and takes out her unfinished apple juice from lunch. The crowd squeals in excitement. She twists the cap open, and pours the rest of the sweet sticky juice on her hair.

"I never thought you could be so mean. You don't understand her Glimmer. Hence you're not even a good friend, are you? If you have a non sense problem you want to deal with, i'll solve it for you. But this is ridiculous!"

Glimmer barely listens. Forming a O shape on her lips, she screams in horror. "You did not just do that!"

"Oh but I did." Katniss says with a smile. She turns around with Clove, leading her out of the room.

"_Bitch._" Cato mumbles to himself while wrapping his arm around furious Glimmer, patting her back constantly, trying his best to calm her down.

* * *

Review for more! MWAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA..

What do you think (or what do you want) Glimmer (or Cato) do for revenge?


	11. Fenced In

Hello There! Sorry about not updating this story for a long time! You guys have the funniest ideas ever…

Especially sundragons9, your ideas are hilarious!

"Put bleach in her laundry detergent" - LOL

Thanks to: sundragons9. Pepayy, Paige Melark, LuvQu, Trapped In Narnia, and all the guests/anonymous for submitting your ideas!

A lot of you asked for _Lemons._ Don't worry, there will be, but in awhile. Cato will probably strike at Katniss when he snaps real good. The bad thing is that the lemon wouldn't be so good, due to FanFiction's rating guide…The violence and mature themes that'll happen later on in this story will not be descriptive-

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Fenced In**

* * *

"Are you sure that it's okay to go back to our dorm now? Glimmer might be there. Who knows what she'll do." **  
**

"Absolutely. And what will she do? Hit us with her hairbrush?" Katniss replies with a smile, pulling out her keys. "She's probably still screaming about her hair." **  
**

Clove chuckles. "True. I can always take her down with my knives if she tries to attack me." Katniss opens the door and leads her in. "Only if Cato is there." She adds.

"If that's so, I guess I'll have to influence you to dislike him."

Clove giggles and steps in further the room with Katniss, fearfully slipping behind Katniss's back. Clove remembers that day when Katniss hid behind her when she was confronting Cato and his friends. Realizing Katniss was trying to help her the entire time, she smiles to herself; No one had ever been there for her so beneficially. At this moment, she knowledges that she needs to start returning favors even though they're both affected by _Cato_.

"We should kick her out." States Clove, eying her neatly folded bedsheets decorated with fluffy cushions. It seems like Glimmer hadn't been in the room since the incident. Katniss steps toward Glimmer's 'personal make-up desk'. She smiles mischievously down at her neatly ordered nail polish bottles, all lined up in the center of the table.

"What's that?" Clove asks, stepping toward Katniss.

Clove & Katniss knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Glimmer screams.

"Stay still, I'm trying!" Exclaims Marvel, who's clumsily spraying water onto Glimmer's precious blond hair. The long, silky hair has now been transformed into a huge orange-yellow mess. Her ends sticks out hideously from multiple strands that seemed like they're glued together. Marvel sighs and places his hand on Glimmer's cheek, caressing her, but Glimmer slaps his hand down.

"What are you doing? Y-You're just gonna give up?" .

Marvel sighs once again, and turns around to reach for the hairdressing scissors. "Not exactly."

"Y-You're going to use that?"

"There's no other choice. Unless you want your entire head to stay that way." He tested out the steel scissors before cutting off strands of her hair. Surprisingly, he is professional.

"I'm going to make sure_ she_ regrets it! And you and your friends will help me create the best revenge!" Glimmer growls, clenching her fists together. Marvel chuckles, impressed by her request as his slim fingers twirls around a strand of hair, carefully trimming bits of it.

When he's finished, he kindly asked Glimmer to rinse and condition her hair, proudly. Smiling, he closes the bathroom door behind him and returns to his bed. His phone beeps twice, informing that he's received a message. Reaching for his phone, he smiles foolishly to himself, already knowing who had sent it.

_Did you calm Glimmer down, or is she still crying?_

Marvel scoffs and texts back immediately.

_No, Cato. Shes fine. I had to trim her hair a bit. She was disagreeing, but I promised her I'll help her with the little revenge she's planning. And that girl really has a hard shell and great temper, don't you think? ;)_

Shortly, Cato texts back showing his hatred.

_Yes, yes she does. She's just some skank that came from another poor district. She thinks she's stronger than all of us. Bitch, please. I'd love to see her break apart anytime soon._

_And don't tell me you like her, Marvel._

* * *

Clove & Katniss sat on their beds, completely comfortable without the sight of Glimmer and the disgusting odor from her nail polish remover. Katniss finishes the last bit of her homework before falling into deep sleep. Clove daydreams, obviously about Cato and today's incident. She can't help but laugh when she replays Glimmer's reaction in her head over and over again. She hadn't even thanked Katniss for sticking up for her. She smiles while gazing at the ceiling, wondering what will have tomorrow.

* * *

"You're hungry again, Katniss?" Says a familiar voice._  
_

It's Peeta, behind Katniss with his food tray. It is the morning of Saturday, Katniss and Clove decides to eat their breakfast at a buffet on the 30th floor. Of course, Katniss wouldn't expect Peeta coming up talking to her after what had happened that day.

"Peeta!" Katniss smiles, scooping up a spoon of carrots. "I didn't expect you'll be coming up to me and say Hi. How are you?"

"Fine! Fine as dough. You?" He said, clamping a halve of fresh bread with a bread clamp.

"I'm fine. As lamb stew." They both laughed loudly, barely catching their breaths. "I figured." Katniss exhales and finishes filling her plate with food.

"Hey, would you like a juice box—"

Katniss's head shot up when she heard a loud piercing cry.

There stood Clove, screaming and kicking on the floor with Glimmer on top of her. Katniss dropped whatever was in her hands and ran to Clove.

"What are you doing, get off of her!"

"Oh look, it's your friend again, trying to save you." Glimmer's voice is high and taunting; it almost scared Katniss.

Eventually, Glimmer does get off, with a smirk forming her face.

* * *

My eyes are falling out. Argh, i cant believe it's 3 a.m already!

Everyone, CHOP CHOP! When we get to 100 reviews I can finally do a marathon! - With your ideas :)

Le me now: ZzzzZZZzzzzz...


	12. Rolling Hills

Hello there! Nice to see you again!

"Would you like a juice box" - Just cracks me up, Peeta.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Rolling Hills**

* * *

Clove got to her feet, in fright, as she watches Katniss launching herself to Glimmer. A piercing scream fill the room when Katniss aggressively pulls Glimmer's hair. Clove snickers; it delightfully brings the students in the room some entertainment. Peeta gradually tries to separate the two, but he fears that Katniss might attack him too. She's extremely angry. Nobody thought she could be such a fine fighter, especially a girl from a poor district. **  
**

"Get off of me you bitch!" scowls Glimmer, wiggling herself out of Katniss's knees that's achingly pressing on her shoulders.

"Not until you apologize to Clove." Katniss hissed, shamelessly pining her harder onto the floor.

Glimmer, chuckles, foolishly rolling her eyes. "For what? Maybe you're the one that needs to apologize!"

"Nonsense. You humiliated Clove in-front of everyone!"

"Only because she started it! And _you_ will pay for everything!" Glimmer spits at Katniss, but she didn't loosen her grip. Glimmer growls in defeat and screams again, clawing Katniss's face. "Fuck you!"

Katniss sneers. "I'll give you a day;" She finished, and rolls off with a despiteful glare. Glimmer winced as the thought of how she would look like now. Oh no, her hair is in a tangled mess, there's a long, red scratch mark that lies on her right cheek— she took out her phone from her pocket, and let out a terrifyingly shriek that sent echos in all quarters when she sees her reflection. Katniss, however, only has a couple of minor bruises on her face and arm and a little nail mark that's scarcely visible. Glimmer gets up, extremely embarrassed by everyone in the room, she yells angrily at Katniss before exiting the restaurant.

But it was barely audible.

It appears to be: _I'm not finished with you; I'll make sure you'll regret every single thing! And I won't come alone next time!_

* * *

The cafeteria food isn't that bad today.

Katniss scoops up a spoon of piping hot mashed potatoes, dumping it onto her plate, completely desperate to eat immediately because she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. It always takes her two to five hits on her plate with the spoon before the food eventually slips on the plate its self. Moving on to the next tray of food, she spots Glimmer and her groupies heading to their very own table, firing unpleasant glares at Katniss.

Clove and Peeta had already bought their lunch while they're keeping themselves from staring down at their steaming hot food. Katniss and Clove are now best friends in this school, along with Peeta, whose slightly the third wheel. After a few minutes of waiting for Katniss, Clove grows impatiently. She jabs her fork in her chicken and begins nibbling on it like a hungry chipmunk. Peeta sighs as his stomach growls awfully. But he's not giving up. He's not starting his meal unless Katniss is here with him.

He pushes himself out of his seat and murmurs to Clove saying he'll be right back.

Searching for Katniss wasn't hard at all—midway through he sees her heading to their table with her food.  
Peeta waves as he walks toward Katniss.

"Where have you been? I thought something was happening. You literally scared me."

Katniss giggles to herself. "Nowhere; Glimmer just stopped by and tried to snag my wallet. No biggie. It's probably the number 1 thing she could think of right now to get her revenge." she says as they arrive at their table. Clove looks up with a relived smile.

"Ah, I thought you were in trouble again. Good thing you're safe. I got so worried—"

"That I thought eating without Katniss is the best way to solve the problem." Peeta finishes her sentence, mimicking her voice.

Clove narrows her eyes directly at Peeta, and stabs her chicken with her plastic knife as if it was Peeta. "Well, I was starving." she states, letting out a '_hmmph_' as she took a sip of her juice.

"You call that starving? You've just eaten breakfast 3 hours ago. If you were born in our district, I'll highly doubt that you'll even survive a day—"

"Enough!" Katniss hissed, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Let's eat in silence."

* * *

No one thought it could be such a good day today. Everything went well for Katniss and her friends, so they decided it would be an excellent idea to explore the outdoor areas of the academy's property.

An hour later, Katniss, Clove and Peeta sat down on a metal bench with Capital-made ice cream, discussing their plans for their future. Clove smiles to herself, and raises her index finger in the air.

"Ooh! I would like to find a job that relates to knives, you know? Weapons are always in my favor. I'll probably get my own apartment by then. I'll marry someone I love and have 2 kids. I'll teach them how to defend themselves, and of course;" She lets out a '_pffft_' before continuing, "I'll pound them into knife throwing when they're aggressive enough. Sounds fantastic right?"

Peeta rolls his eyes, and dabs his tongue onto his artificially coloured ice-cream. "Wow _Clove_. You really know how to raise kids properly;" he chuckles.

"I do not need your shitty response, Peeta. Before even saying that, did you hear a voice in your head saying, _'Oh, maybe I also need to review my own parenting skills before sending out a foolish response to Clove;'_ Eh?"

"Nope. Never thought of that. At least—"

"When you have kids, you'll probably teach them how to make some good smelling dough everyday. And BAM! You just duplicated yourself."

"Shush, Clove. You don't even know me."

That makes the both of them. Katniss constantly rolls her eyes at every comeback Peeta tries to throw back at Clove. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically at Clove's hilarious comments on Peeta's unintelligent bread-language.

"What about you Katniss, what are _your_ plans for your future?" Peeta asks, finally turning over to Katniss with a sweet, melting smile.

"I...I sort of want to attend that college that's in 4; But if I couldn't I'll just go back to the one that's across from your bakery."

"Ahh."

"Of course, I'll marry, but I don't know about _kids_;"

Panem's most accepted academy seemed like home to Katniss, unbelievably so. Even though there are villains, she feels safe here.

_Just for now._

* * *

Katniss slides herself through the gliding doors as she enters the Training Center. Students chatter loudly as they wait for their coach to arrive.

Peeta is there, thankfully, as well as _Cato_. Katniss wanted to confront him and complain about her wounded hands. At second thought, she wouldn't want Peeta to be there if that happens. She's awfully surprised how Peeta didn't even question her about the situation. The class starts, with Katniss and Cato exchanging glares non-stop. Peeta, notices, uncomfortably elbows Katniss lightly to reassure her.

The entire period went by rapidly— as Katniss and Peeta walks toward the exist of the gymnasium, Cato, Finnick and Glimmer stood in a circle next to the doors as if they're in an important conversation. Cato shifts himself a step back when he sees Katniss and her dear friend. Chuckling, he looks away slightly when Katniss passes by him, brushing over his shoulders. She flinches, but continues walking.

"That was quite an exist you made there. Is there something you need to say to me, _Katniss_?"

Katniss hesitates, but thinking twice, she realizes that this is a solid good time to spit everything out on him, even if Peeta's presence is here. Grinning, she spins around and approaches him.

"Yes. Yes there is."

Glimmer whips around, and narrows her eyes when she hears Katniss's powerful voice. Peeta stays behind her, unsure what to do but watches with a fearing smile.

"I would like to say that you're just an arrogant—" Cato mouths 'Woah', and takes a step back raising his palms in surrender. Certainly, he's acting like he's a surprised freak just because he wanted Katniss's attention so he could cruelly play with her. "bastard, and a scoundrel! What is your problem? I—"

"Save it _darling_. We all know that you're attracted to me. Don't push the buttons. I'll come to you eventually when I have an empty plate."

"I'm _not_ attracted to you! Why would I be attracted to a person who purposely violates them! Seriously, what is—"

"You just admitted it, sweetheart." Glimmer speaks at sudden, forming her lips into a pathetic shape. The duck-face.

"And _you!"_ Katniss hissed, and turns to face her. "Who do you think you are? You hurt Clove. You can't even fix up a friendship, can you?"

Glimmer rolls her eyes, and flips her hair to the side. "Please, Clove was never a friend to me. Shes just a lowlife loser, just like you." Cato's heart suddenly itches, but it disappears as he lend an ear to Katiss's comeback.

"No! You have no respect to anyone, do you? If that's so, then I'll have to say that you're just some mean, impolite airhead whose a _wench_ to all the boys here!" Peeta opens his mouth to protest, but she continues. "I suggest that you and Cato should just marry each-other, since you both are _so_ much alike."

The room goes quiet. She's just a little mad, right? No big deal. Her words work like _black magic_ to Cato.

It seemed like the world _stopped_ when his fist comes flying toward her cheek. It was an incredibly strong one, too. Unbearable pain hits her, knocking herself onto the hard ground.

* * *

**There it is, Chapter 12. **

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
**

**As you see, I haven't been updating anything for _days,_ and I'm sick of it. I _DO_ feel like an airhead right now. Even though I have your ideas, I just can't put it together properly. **

**THE MARATHON. YES. THE MARATHON. I will inform you guys on _when_, because obviously, I can't do one right now. I will answer your questions or reply your reviews the next chapter. **

**I have brought home a brand-new Macbook Pro yesterday. I really like how I don't need to use my very old computer anymore to update stories! Now I can take this laptop with me on the bed. Much easier to type with. **

**PLEASE give me ideas! I love reading every one of the 116 reviews, especially when I see ideas! **  
**Also, forgive me if I have any grammar mistakes. I usually don't re-read it until I publish, so I'm cheap like that.  
**

**GLIMMER + DUCK FACE = IMAGINE THAT.  
**


	13. Grayscale Rainbow

**Quack Quack! **

**Did any of you watched Alexander Ludwig's live Ustream on last Friday? (July 6th) He was so cute.  
**

**Okay, and hot.  
**

**Again, I was stuck. Even though I had all these ideas, I still can't fit them together properly. I actually have plenty of time to write, but it's just the fact the chapters are short. I mean, sometimes when you publish longer chapters it somehow feels...more pro. LOL. That's how I feel about it. Gosh darn-it, I'm trying!  
**

**And guys, some of you need to scan over the author's because sometimes I might have some important stuff you'll need to know so you'll understand.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Grayscale Rainbow**

* * *

They're already surrounded by students in the gymnasium.

Glimmer and Cato is definitely enjoying the scene as much as everyone, expect for Katniss and Peeta, who's on the floor, glaring viciously at anyone who's chuckling. Katniss touches the side of cheek carefully, hoping it would be an minor issue. Her fingers meet a certain spot, and she winced at the touch. Her entire right side cheek is throbbing in pain, as she stands up slowly, taking Peeta's helpful hand.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson, 12. You should never mess with _the fantastic Glimmer_." The tall blond haired girl squeaked, taking steps toward Katniss and Peeta while her neatly done nails lightly prick onto her own skin, crossing her arms. Her heels creates a loud noise as she makes her her way towards Katniss smiling insolently, not having any idea of how pathetic she looks with her revealing outfit and thick, heavy makeup.

Peeta pats Katniss's unsteady back, comforting and reassuring she's okay before he begins his journey to confront Cato and have a chat about what he's just done. Peeta's a worry-wort; he cares and forgives the decent ones. Kind, smart, sweet—every girl's dream husband. He has low attention only because he's from a poor district. Pity. He shoots out a glare showing disappointment' at Glimmer; and heads straight towards Katniss's enemy, _causally_. Katniss's eyes still stays glued to the ground until Peeta's steady voice interrupts. Katniss's head shot up in the air, and realizes what he's doing—defending. He is defending Katniss. Her jaw tightens; she feels like the whole world is watching.

"There's must be something wrong with you, _Cato._" Peeta says, and stops in his tracks when he's a foot away from him. "Do you have any idea what you've just done? Y-You—" Peeta inhales and exhales deeply before continuing. His words grow larger as more fiery grows in him. He wants to hit him—hard. But that'll just fuel the fire. Cato stood with his arms crossed tightly, smiling smugly, eyes narrowing down at Peeta. His face shows major arrogance and pride. "You hit a girl!"

Glimmer somewhat giggles loudly at the situation. Soft whispers and muttering can be heard from the bystanders. The icky thing is that there's no teachers nor cameras in room—anything could happen.

Cato laughs teasingly, turning his head back to face Finnick, nodding in satisfaction. "Sorry, Pita, but your speech proves nothing. Plain stupidity, that is." He takes a glance at Katniss who's at the back of the room, watching blankly. His eyes trace back to Peeta, and he lifts up his chin, smirking. The students watches the tall muscular boy, "I see.. you're just trying make an impression."

Peeta swallows—hard. He had never dealt situations like this before—maybe he _is_ trying to impress Katniss, but he's always the one to help others. A sweet boy like him, _cannot_ stand seeing a guy hitting a girl. Cato's always the one who wins everything. Peeta stiffens. What should he say? He needs a good comeback—everyone's waiting. _Especially_ Katniss.

"If you can't come up with anymore shit to say, turn around and leave. You're embarrassing yourself." Cato says dryly. Laughter fill the room as soon as Cato finished his hard-hearted sentence.

Between the loud laughter, Peeta took one last gaze at Cato, and sighs heavily. "If you're going to hurt Katniss, hurt me instead." he murmurs before turning his back to Cato, leaving the room with his hand entwined with Katniss's. Peeta wanted to know Cato's reaction when he finished their conversation—he probably could of turned his head to take a quick peek—but he knew that he needed to show fiery instead of defeat.

* * *

Peeta places his hand on Katniss's temple, rubbing it softly. Katniss sits comfortably on her own bed, as Peeta takes out a ice pack for Katniss. He presses down the cold bag onto Katniss's right cheek to calm the swelling. The surface of her cheek is completely rough and broken. He sighs as he gently scraps off the dead skin.

"We should get going now. We'll lose a mark.." complains Katniss, on the verge to stand up.

Peeta chuckles and raises his palm in front of Katniss, and takes out a box of bandages from his pack. "No, No. You'll have to ditch today. You're not coming back today starting now. You need some rest." Katniss opens her mouth to protest, but Peeta, childishly, sticks his tongue out. "Nope Katniss. You can't."

He finishes sticking a patch on Katniss's cheek, and grabs his bag wordlessly. Katniss stood up immediately, and unsteadily follows Peeta to the door. Before closing the door, Katniss mouths 'Thank You' with a sweet smile showing appreciation. Peeta mimics her action by mouthing 'No problem' as a response.

* * *

Katniss lays on her bed as she goes through a album of her personal family photos. Smiling to herself as she flips through the pages carefully, observing the photos carefully. Prim, Gale, her mother and the ugly tabby—Buttercup.

The sound of the front door opening interrupts her thoughts. It must be Clove. She'd be back by now, since school ended 10 minutes ago. Katniss closed the photo album and slides herself off the bed swiftly. She pulls on her boots before walking over to greet Clove. She'd be curious about her disappearance.

"Clove?"

"Katniss!"

It's Marvel. He seems to be having trouble catching his breath properly. Katniss opens her mouth to speak, but Marvel's index finger points to the door. The look on his face almost scared Katniss—is he okay?

"It's...It's Peeta. He's in trouble."

* * *

**Sneak Peek for Turning Tables, Chapter 14: Seemingly Innocent  
**

_"Katniss, I trusted you. I-I just can't believe it. You bailed me out for the guy who hurt you f-for god sakes how many times!"  
_

_"No Peeta, No. You're getting this all wrong. It was him. It was. He planned all of this. I'd just somehow fallen into his—"  
_

_"Heart?" he scoffs, "I'm sorry Katniss." He finished, and turns his back to her, leaving her standing alone._

* * *

_"He's taken away my friends, Gale. He has. He hurt me. I tried to stop him..."_

* * *

_"It's Cato, Katniss. It's Cato. He planned all of this, ever since he saw your fire. He'll burn it out—when he succeeds, you wouldn't be able to hide any longer. Be careful Katniss, because he's coming for you."_**  
**

* * *

**So...once in a while big shocker-chapter that's comin' up. If you can tell, it'll be a long one. I was doing the sneak peek, 2 in the morning. (Now it's about 3)  
**

**I'm also working on a new story, CatoxKatniss, AU. + Peeta. I'll give you deets later.  
**

**Excited? So am I.  
**

_It's the chapter when everything falls into **pieces**, while in Cato's world, everything falls into **place**._ **  
**

_._


	14. Inconvenience

I want to inform all of you that there will no longer be new Turning Tables updates.

No, it is not April 1st.

You can either check out the new re-written version of this story in Katniss's perspective, or completely neglect this story.

I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience.

(You can ask me why I'm doing this)

I love you.

(I'm keeping this story up just to troll people.)

i give up


End file.
